the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyoko Yuki
'Approval' 11/23/15 6 feats bori v3.2 'Appearance' Genin: Kiyoko is an androgynous male who wears the clothes of his Yuki Clan ancestor, Haku of the Ice Release, including the hunter-nin mask. Being of the Yuki Clan, even as a male he seems very feminine, in both physical characteristics and voice in general, which works to throw both opponent and people off in general. In his leisure time, he dons a pink yukata. Due to having the same exact genetic make up as Haku, it's not uncommon for people to believe he is Haku. Chuunin: Kiyoko keeps the original outfit of Haku ''still, but adds to it by donning a long scarf, as well as some leg wrapping along with growing his hair out immensely. He lets his bangs hang freely infront of his face, covering up nearly half of the mask. In his leisure time, he don's a light-purple colored yukata with a hair bow. 'Personality' Kiyoko can be described much like how Haku was, in that he can quickly switch from an emotionless killing machine to a soft and quiet-spoken individual who does menial things to appease himself. He is not bothered in the least by his androgynous appearance, and often takes pleasure in messing with the minds of fellow men. He has devoted his life to keeping the ''Yuki Clan's Ice Release techniques living on, and desires to make the Yuki Clan rise again. As of becoming a Chuunin though, he has laxed somewhat in his personality, and has become a bit more mischevious than his Genin-self as well as becoming more openly social. He does however, get annoyed when people pick at his appearance now in a daunting manner. Likes: *Nature *Flowers *Music *Peace and Quiet Dislikes: *Violence *Needless destruction *War *Brash or loud people. *Insulting his clan. 'History' "Kill only when necessary, Give mercy when allowed." ~ Kiyoko's Ninja Way Pre-Genin Kiyoko is the result of an experiment to try and reconstruct a pefect clone of somebody. The person he was chosen to replicate was none other than Haku of the Ice Release. Crafted in a labratory, Kiyoko is nothing more than a Clone, or a replica of someone who once lived. He was brought up by the scientist that made him, and was eventually released as a failed experiment at the age of five to an orphanage in Kirigakure. It wasn't long before his strange ability to use Ice Release was noticed, and he was promptly branded as having the cursed Kekkai Genkai: The Yuki Clan Ice Release techniques. His caretakers said nothing about it, and merely smiled when they finally found a home for him. Kiyoko grew up in a normal family for the next ten years (despite being mistaken as a girl due to his appearance) and eventually was told the truth of his origins from his parents. He was told that he was a member of the Yuki Clan, and that they were an extinct race, nearly. When he asked about how it happened, he was horrified to learn about the mass slaughter that claimed his people. He eventually grew more and more curious about his origins, and ventured to the Village Hidden in the Mist's library, where he learned more about his people, as well as the experiments that made him. He learned that the last recorded Yuki Clan member was named Haku, and that he was a criminal who worked along Zabuza, an notorious criminal. He also read that Haku's remains were kept in a secret location, to which Kiyoko responded immediately by going there after deciphering the location. It was there he came upon three things: The Hunter-Nin clothes that Haku wore, the Hunter-Nin mask that Haku used, and a Scroll that had all the techniques of the Yuki Clan inscribed in it. Donning the clothes, he smiled in amazement as he felt an awkward power coming from it. He was noticed by Hidden Mist Village ninja, and was promptly gone after. Kiyoko stole the scroll and other items, and was pursued by the ninja until his step-mother stepped in to save him. She confronted the Ninja and held them off, motioning for him to "Find out the truth". She smiled at him one last time before engaging the Ninja. It was the last time he'd see her. Years passed, and Kiyoko eventually mastered the basic techniques in the scroll, and came back. Due to having worn the mask during the act, his identity was anonymous. He became a Genin for the Village Hidden in the Mist, and has since lived somewhat peacefully, practicing the Yuki Clan techniques in complete secrecy. He has two goals in mind: One, to find out what happened to his stepmother. Two, to search for any clues as to the name of the scientist who created him. Genin As a Genin, Kiyoko lives a midly awkward life, as he has to watch the same brutality happen mission after mission. He distances himself from his fellow squadmates, and often grows disgusted when he sees either brutality or needless amounts of violence. He has since reclaimed his title as Haku of the Ice Release to the common public, but this identity has kept him in violent check as to which missions he can or cannot perform. Despite his disliking of it, he understands that some violence is necessary during missions. He has made a couple friends along the way, as well as lost some. Eclipse was one such friend whom he lost, and although Kiyoko cannot remember him very well, he has a faint feeling. Kiyoko was extremely good friends with Minawa Haruo while he was alive, but now retains him close to heart as one of his dearer friends after his death. Kiyoko, now having earned enough experience to take the Chuunin exams, will do so whenever time presents an oppertunity. Chuunin As a Chuunin, Kiyoko has added onto his outfit, and has let his hair grow out considerably. He is now 19 Years of age, and has somewhat matured. His androgynous appearance remains the same (albeit with some minor changes) He has taken some time to journey and to train. It was there he ran in to the monastery that he'd spend the next two years of his life of, learning the art of Kenjutsu and Iaidō. It wasn't long before Kiyo began to feel home sickness, and promptly packed up and left. He was given a gift by the monks of the Monastery; an Iaitō hidden in an oilpaper parasol which has the Yuki clan symbol on it. He does however, claim now to be the very reincarnation of Haku, due to figuring out the truth of his genetic heritage. 'Weapon (Saved for Jonin)' Kiyoko's weapon is an chakra-conducting Iaitō hidden in an oilpaper parasol, which looks like a normal oilpaper parasol but has a blade hidden in the handle of the parasol. Instead of how the picture shows, it instead is a teal-colored parasol with the Yuki Clan Symbol inscribed into it in black. With it, he uses the art of Iaidō, ''and focuses primarily on quick and powerful strikes meant to end the targets life instantly. Kiyoko learned this technique at a monastery of monks while traveling, and began to learn the art of ''Kenjutsu during his time as a Chuunin. As a Chuunin, it has become his primary fighting style, and has quickly replaced his usually on-the-sidelines style of fighting. The parasol is unique in that the materials it is forged from allows for the easy deflection of most ninja tool projectiles with ease, and can easily block low-powered jutsu. On top of the parasol is an opening where one can attach Senbon to to fire out in rapid bursts. This is particuarly useful for dealing with ranged opponents. The Chakra-Conducting blade is unique in its own right though. It is named Tōshō which means "Frostbite" And it deserves its name as it has the power to produce an icy mist from the blade by merely drawing it. The blade can be reforged if broken, but it must be taken to the very monastery it was made from. Additionally, the materials it is made out of are hard enough that the parasol part of it can be used as a form of club. This allows for a unique two-handed fighting style that utilizes both the parasol and the Iaitō in the same right, which completely throws off opponents. 'Abilities of the Blade:' *The Blade inflicts a nasty frostbite upon the target, possibly causing damage to the nervous systems of the opponent cut provided its deep enough. Otherwise they just get chills down their spine (This will come into effect when I take poison specialist, as I thought it would be a bit more fair) *Produces a mist from the blade purely for visual effect as an aura around the blade. 'Stats' (Total:65) (6 Taken From Intelligence = 2 in Endurance, 1 in Speed, and one banked. ) ' *'Strength: 13 ' *'Speed: 13 ' *'Chakra Levels: 10 ' *'Chakra Control: 10 ' *'Endurance: 11 ' *'CP: 80 ' *'Banked: 1 pt 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Kekkai Genkai: Yuki Clan Ice Release Techniques Genin 2: Item Specialist Chunin:'' ''Kenjutsu Specialist Jonin: N/A (Poison Specialist) S-Rank: N/A (Senjutsu) Kage Rank: N/A (Medical Specialist) 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 0 # The Thousand Stinging Needles of Death - (CP Cost: 20) '''- Sensatsu Suishou is a Ninjutsu technique unique to Kiyoko's bloodline. Unlike every other hand seal, Kiyoko is able to create the technique by forming hand seals on only one hand. To create the needles, Kiyoko forms the needed hand seal which causes water form around his feet and then kicks water into the air with his foot. The water then rises into the air and takes the form of a thousand needles. These needles then come raining down on his target. # '''Ice Prison Technique (CP Cost: 20) - '''Hyourou no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by Kiyoko. After forming the needed handseals with one hand, Kiyoko will either touch the ground or kick it, causing columns of ice to rise from the ground at his foe. If caught, the ice will rise up around his target and imprison them. He can also use this technique as a defensive measure, raising the ice to form a shield against incoming attacks. # '''Stat Boost (x3) - Plus 18 to stats #Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals' : '(CP Cost: 20) Creates a dome of 21 ice mirrors around the user, '''10 cp per turn to maintain. The user can enter the mirrors and may switch mirrors once per turn. If the user is in any mirror, their image is in all the mirrors. When leaving a mirror the user has a ('''+8 boost of SPD), just long enough to attack and enter another mirror. The mirrors can be smashed by a reasonably strong force, and if the user is currently in that mirror they are smashed right out. 'Equipment' *(3) Set of Senbon *(2) Water Summoning Scroll *(6) Chakra Conducting Sword Ryo (Money) * Ryo earned: 13500 * Ryo left: 13500 Purchases: * 'Completed Missions' Quest points: *'Total: 26' *'Banked: 1' *'Total QP earned this week: 0/12' *'Reset Day: Saturday Morning' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 1 ' Knowledge of Death 'B-Rank: 1 ' Journey With the Ferryman 'C-Rank: 3 ' The Midas Touch Defend The Bridge Border Defense 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 1 ' Liberating Amagekure '''Other: 2 Trespassers History of the Mask Pt. 1 A Sound in the Mist 'Relationships' Close Friends *Minawa Haruo *Kiyoshi Satou Normal Friends *Matatabi AkaBara *Shoichi Otomaru *Ryo Hyuga *Taro *Zennosuke Kaguya Preferred Group to work with: *Ryo Hyuga *Minawa Haruo *Kiyoshi Satou *Taro *Zennosuke Kaguya 'Character Development Posts' *The Way of the Blade Pt. 1 Category:Character Category:Kirigakure